


Well, If You Insist

by AnabielVriskaMars



Series: A Dollar And Some Rum [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, davejade - Freeform, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If that kiss cost me a dollar, what are you going to charge me for this?" you joke into her hair.</p><p>She elbows you straight in the ribs with a force you'd forgotten she had.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to Well, Fuck You Too, Strider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, If You Insist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoubleRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRainbow/gifts).



> This was never my intention. I was really going for a one shot, but i got a couple of comments that really made me happy and someone earnestly asked me to do a second part and i just couldn't resist because fasidalsfalsnfaljfnaksdv 
> 
> ok yea that.
> 
> anyways, its my first smutty fic, so any critique is welcome
> 
> also, this is a present to DoubleRainbow because her comment really made me happy and im a dork like that. I hope they like it

You're holding her against the wall.

She's panting and _by god_ that has to be the most arousing sound you've ever heard.

Its been two weeks since you guys went official that night at the bar, and they have been two of the most fantastic weeks you could ever dream of.

The beauty of it is that she's not only your girlfriend. She's your friend. And wow it sounds so fucking ridiculous when you put it like that because you're like a love sick hormone-ridden, acne-covered, sweaty-palmed teenager thinking about the most popular girl in the dance and thinking about her all the time and then turning into a cheap ass romantic novel in which the childhood friend prevails over the new jock who's kind of an asshole and only likes the girl because she's magically turned herself popular in a shitty representation of a highschool story.

What you're trying to convey is that you haven't felt like this about someone.

When you dated Terezi, she was the girlfriend. That's it. No rhymes for that. If you had an outing of the friends, it was the friends  _sans_ the girl.

With Jade its different. Its having that person that you've always confided in, with whom you've shared all your jokes and who's heard your thirteen-year-old irony-obsessed self rapping when he was nothing more than a noob at the very threshold of being cool. She's seen the good, the bad, and the ugly and she's here.

Plus she's a _fantastic_ kisser.

You don't know when that happened, but you're holding both her arms over her head, clasping her wrists firmly while you endeavor to devour here lips because _Jesus smuppetfucking Christ_ you can't get enough of her.

And that's when the doorbell rings, and you'd give half your music collection for the chance to shoot at whoever's disturbing you. You want to ignore it, but the second you let her lips go, Jade seems to have regained some lucidity, though you can still see the mist of lust in her eyes. You think about pouncing again, but she seems to read your thoughts.

"Don't you dare, Dave." she says. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are plump and God chlamydia-stricken dammit you want to resume. The look in her face tells you its not up to discussion. You sigh and let go of her wrists. You see her (adorable) buck-teeth peeking out of her smiling lips.

You open the door angrily.

Its the pizza you'd totally forgotten you'd ordered.

Oops. 

The delivery boy looks as pissed as you, so you just want the exchange to be over with.

"That's 26 dollars." he says and looks so bored you kinda want to punch him for interrupting the hot macking session he just interrupted.

You reach into your wallet but only find 25. Damn it. You forgot to hit the cashier today.

Luckily, Jade stands behind you and comes to the rescue. She hands the boy a ten dollar bill and tells him to keep the change.

When the exchange is over, you hold the pizza and look at her quizzically.

"What?" She asks.

"That guy's an asshole." You say. You've met him before. "Why'd you give him a tip?"

Jade shrugs. "I didn't have anything smaller."

You frown. "Yeah you do, you had exactly a dollar. You could've given him just that to complete our bill."

Now she frowns. "I didn't want to give him that dollar."

You can't believe you're having such a stupid discussion when you could be making out, but something about this bothers you.

"What? Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Its special."

"Jesus christ Harley, how on earth can a  _dollar_ be special?"

She stares at you for a few seconds and then drops her gaze to the ground.

"tsthneugme" she murmurs.

"Oh yeah Jade, just let me get my mumble to english dictionary. Its right around here."

She looks up to you, annoyed. You think she's going to chew you out, but instead, she blushes and ennunciates clearly.

"That's the dollar you bet me."

You didn't expect that. She continues.

"Its stupid and it makes no sense, but I keep that dollar in my wallet because it reminds me of that night at the bar."

You want to laugh so hard right now, but that feeling is overcome by the immense satisfaction and frank relief that you feel. You realize that that stupid pick up line, that  _joke_ , is part of what brought her to you, and that she cherishes it so much and she wants to take a piece of that memory with her, even when its not practical.

She snuggles up to you  and rests her head on your chest. You watch a dumb movie while you eat pizza, stealing a kiss or two every once in a while.

* * *

 

Its late night. Jade is staying over because John's visiting their dad and Jade couldn't get away from work.

It makes you nervous because its the first night you've spent with her.

And yea, you mean  _first night_.

She fell asleep on your chest while watching the movie. You try your best to move her without rousing her from her sleep, and make it as far as Rose's bed (who's luckily staying over at Kanaya's). You're not sure how Jade would feel about the both of you sharing a bed. You've never known her to have a boyfriend before, so you don't want to pressure her or misdirect her in any way. You lay her gently on Rose's bed and remove her glasses. She looks peaceful and beautiful and you want nothing more than to climb into the bed, too, but you remember Bro teaching you about respecting women and what not.

You're about to lean away from Jade when her hands, far from slipping from your neck, seem to hold tight, as if willing you not to go. You turn to face her, and Jade's emerald eyes are staring at you intently.

"Where are you going?" she asks. Her sleepy voice is cuter than a fucking baby labrador holy shit.

"My room's right next door, I just figured you'd want your own priv--" but your words are smashed back into your lips when her mouth crashes into yours. Her fingers thread lightly into your hair and holy shit you can't think straight anymore.

She smiles. Its not a normal Harley smile though.

She has just given you the sultriest, sexiest smile you could imagine. Jesus Christ woman, does she even understand what she's doing here?

She pulls you closer to her and whispers in your ear, in a low, misty voice.

"Lets finish what we started, shall we?"

The words are barely out of her mouth when you've scooped her up again and rush into your own room (messing around in Rose's room is just too creepy for you).

You put her down after crossing the threshold to your room. You want to ask her if she's sure of what she said, but you can't speak, because she crashed into you once more, and now you're the one who's against the wall.

Her tongue bypasses your lips as if it were the red seas parting for Moses and  _holy shit where the fuck did she learn those tricks_.

You can hear the low growl escape from the back of your throat, and you know that she can, too, because her fingers are tangling with your hair and your hands are resting in her hips and are slowly climbing up to her waist but you're going slowly because you want to give her a chance to stop you should she want to.

But she doesn't, and you thank every deity to ever exist.

As a matter of power, you flip your positions, and now she's the one against the wall. Your hands have begun slipping under her shirt and are holding on to her flanks and ocassionaly dipping into her hips and  for the love of Eminem you swear there is fire seeping into every cubic centimitre that your skin comes into contact with hers.

You remove your hands from under her shirt, and you feel the protest come out of her mouth but get lost in yours, because you've dropped your hands to her sides, and she seems to understand where you¡re going with this when you touch her outer thighs and seems eager to comply, for you hoist her up and hold her against the wall only with the pressure of your hips and her legs cross themselves behind your back and her hands snake behind your neck under your hair and holy shit this is so  _hot_.

You can barely stand it. Your hands are already under her shirt, grazing her belly and feeling it retreat reflexively. Her lips grow eager at this action, but she pulls away, and you're about to protest, but her lips found your ear and her teeth are grazing your lobe and that protest melts into a loud groan that you're too aroused to be ashamed of.

You're growing desperate. Your hands snake up her shirt, and she responds in kind, raising her arms and releasing your ear for a second so you can chuck the shirt away. As soon as its gone, you feel her teeth graze your neck under your ear and a curse slip under your breath. You hadn't realized until you feel the tugging at your armpits that she's disposing of your shirt the same way you did hers. You lift your arms the same way she did and soon your shirt joins her on the floor.

She's back to kissing you, and you're sick of this wall. Your hands grab ahold of the connection between her upper thighs and her ass and before you both know it, you're in your bed, you on top of her, and her body pressed against yours and your lower lip caught in between her teeth and _holy shit Harley where did you learn all this_.

Without you noticing, she's flipped you on your back, and now she's on top. Her hands break contact with your skin, and you're about to protest, until you realize that her hands are behind her own back, unclasping her--

Holy fuck

Her pale purple bra is on the floor but you don't give a shit because holy fucking hell on a corndog Jade is straddling your hips completely topless and this might be the most marvelous sight you have ever witnessed.

She flushes and you realize you've been staring. Oh shit, she's embarassed.

"I know I'm not much to look at but--" you don't let her finish her sentence. Nothing you say will convince her, so you're just going to show her. You're going to show her with your body just how much of "something to look at" she is. You've crashed your lips against her again and have regained the top position. You reach the buttons of her skirt, but frankly you can't work them, so in a fit of frustration, you just pull the skirt off and continue worshipping her lips with your own, and then trail down her chin, through the side of her neck and fucking hell the sounds she's making right now should not be allowed by the realm of humanity.

You reach her right breast and wrap your lips around its peak. She moans. Loudly.

And _that's_  when you realize just how painful the boner you're sporting is. Its chafing at your jeans, so you figure you'll pick up the pace, but always in her comfort.

You hand slides down her belly into her... _"nether regions?"_ you don't give a shit how to call them, really, but you do press your palm to the bottom of her panties and holy shit its like a freaking lake down there. You can only be a gentleman and take care of that, of course.

Your lips continue descending down her body. You kiss a trail to her navel and then further south, you feel her fingers tangle themselves into your hair and you know she knows what's coming, but even then, you want to make sure she  _feels_ it. You shed her panties quickly, and she's eager enough as she lifts her hips, but you'll make sure she enjoys it.

That's why you stick your tongue into her without preamble.

This time she doesn't exactly moan.

Its between a moan and a scream.

Its the best sound you have heard in your life.

You lavish her with attentions. You take your tongue out and lap around, cleaning her up. Who thought she could taste so  _good?_ You slide a finger into her, and then another one, and she rocks her hips against your hand and she's loving it, you can feel it, but you still miss the feel of her tongue against yours, so without removing your fingers, you get back up th her face and kiss her  _hard_. You want her to know what she's doing to you, too.

Her hands are shuffling, and it takes you a moment to realize that she's already undone the buttons of your jeans, and that she's pushing them down with her feet, away from you and her as if they were something venomous. You admit if feels better, not having denim chafing you, but the boxers could still be gone without your complaint.

She apparently reads your mind, because before you know it, your black boxers have been shed and she's got your shaft in a grip so firm it makes you gasp. You're removed your fingers from her, and while looking her straight in the eye, you lick them. This sends her over the edge.

Like a panther she's pushed you from her and back into the bed and now she's on top of you, still holding your dick. Her grip is firm but gentle, and the smile she wears is just perfect. She gives you a couple of strokes and rubs her thumb against the tip, and, in an imitation of your earlier trick, she sucks on her fingers.

jesus fucking christ you can't believe a woman this perfect exists this is going to kill you but you don't fucking care because you've never felt this accomplished and you swear this is the pinnacle of your life and it cannot possibly get any better than this ever holy fucking shit 

She's panting and looking at you through half-lidded eyes clouded with lust and you know you look the same and only now you vaguely realize that your shades are next to her glasses in the bedside table. She must have taken them off as soon as you fell into the bed, and you know that normally you would be angry, but with her looking like this, all flustered and flushed and blushing and her neck so supple and red and her eyes misty and her body under yours you can't think of anything other than bliss because this is happening oh god oh god oh god you could die happy now you know it

"Dave," she whispers and brings you back to your skin and you see her hesitation.

"Is something wrong?" you ask. Holy shit, is she having second thoughts?  fuckfuckfuck did you do something wrong?

"No," she breathes into your lips as she kisses you once more and pulls you on top of her "just, be gentle." . Her legs are apart and you are between them and hell yea you know what to do.

You are so gentle you surprise yourself. The thing you wanted the most in this world is to ram into her and never stop, but her vulnerability and her voice and her request were souch an anchor to your reason that you enter her so slowly. You hold yourself on your arms, which are placed to either side of her head. Her eyes are closed as if she's taking in every sensation she can, and her nails dig into your arms. You have never felt this complete before.

You move slowly at first. Its almost painful for you, but you see her taking it in and 

hold on

wait a fucking minute

"Jade," your voice is hoarse and barely a whisper, she opens her eyes slowly, as if she's handling some discomfort. "Is this your first time?"

She smiles uneasily through the pain.

Oh fuck

She senses your tension. "Its okay Dave, go on."

You know you should probably do something coherent, but you can't. You can't, because she starts moving her hips and grinding against you, and by god if this is not the most glorious feeling you have ever encountered. You keep on going slowly, but can't help but pick up the pace just a bit, always making sure she doesn't show any sign of further discomfort.

No discomfort. In fact, moaning.

Holy fuck

The moaning becomes continuos. Her body is enveloping yours and her moans are enveloping your brain and you can't think straight anymore because jesus christ you r close t o the eddge and ho,,ly fuckckck ngggg shhhhhhittttt

You release yourself, and never have you felt more complete than now. You know you practically convulsed and the silence of your moment is replaced by your ragged breathing and hers.

You look down at her. Her eyes are closed and she's relishing the moment.

You don't pull out, but rest your weight on top of her and your face rests in her shoulder. She sighs, and its one of those that sounds so content.

You pull out and lay next to her in the same motion pulling her up against your chest. Your arms are around her and you bury your nose into her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You ask. The gravity of your discovery seems to now make itself understood in your mind.

Jade snuggles closer. "Because it doesn't matter."

You caress her back gently and she buries her nose in your neck. "I'm happy," she mumbles.

The words fill you. You didn't know how much you'd wanted to hear them until now, and can't help but ponder what the future may bring for the both of you.

"What are you thinking?" she asks, but from her voice you can tell she's practically gone.

"If that kiss cost me a dollar," you joke, "how much are you going to charge me for this?"

She strikes you in the bare chest with an open palm. It makes a loud slapping sound, and frankly, it hurts.

"Ouch," you cry, half jokingly.

"You had it coming." she mumbles and you feel her breath steady as she falls asleep.

You hold her closer to you.

Who would've thought the road to happiness was paved with rum and a one-dollar bill?


End file.
